Just a Brief Moment
by SidheAshe
Summary: A series of Kagome and Sasuke one-shots. The stories are not connected and will have a variety of different ratings and plots.
1. Operation Distraction

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto, and I do not make any money from these writings.**

**Author Note: I've decided to start a series of one-shots between Kagome and Sasuke. The ratings will vary. Some of the stories will be funny and some will be pure lemon. I don't really like Sasuke, but sometimes his ego amuses me and I think that I can make some good stories between these two characters. Anyways, this is my first attempt at a slightly comedic one-shot so PLEASE be gentle. This takes place after Sasuke has returned to Konoha. Kagome has been placed in charge of guarding him to monitor his actions.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter One: Operation Distraction**

'One would think that turning into a traitor and forsaking everything that everyone has ever done for you in order to take revenge on your deranged older sibling would turn most girls off. But no, the fan girls just keep coming.' Kagome thought, scowling at a group of girl's who were giggling incessantly. For some reason, the Uchiha seemed unfazed by the obnoxious girls that followed him everywhere. His expression never changed from cool indifference.

"How do they not bother you?" She asked the Uchiha, gesturing at the girls all around them. "You seem like the kind of person who values his privacy, so how can you be so calm when they're following you around and shrieking like that?" The Uchiha paused and Kagome thought that he wasn't going to answer her.

"I got used to used to it." He finally said. "They've done that ever since I can remember."

"But don't you get tired of it?" Kagome probbed. They really irritated her. How could they not irritate him. I mean, after all, he was the one they were stalking.

"Why?" Sasuke asked. "Do they bother you?"

"Yes." Kagome said bluntly. "They annoy me very much."

"Well, I can't really do much about them." Sasuke said turning to face her.

"Can't you make them go away?" Kagome pouted. "I mean you're fairly intimidating and they are following you. It's really kind of creepy. I don't see why you don't just scare them off or something."

Sasuke gave her a dry look. "It doesn't work like that. They're too obsessed about me to be afraid of me."

"I was unlucky enough to be forced to guard you and now I have to put up with them." Kagome ranted. "I mean I don't like you and I don't like them. I am sick to death of their screaming. I've had a migraine for the past week. It won't go away! I mean, can't you put out the slightest effort to make this easy for me and make them go away for a little while?"

Sasuke's dry look increased. "Are you done?"

"Yes," Kagome pouted.

"Now, do you really want them to go away?" Sasuke asked, irritation sinking into his voice.

"Of coarse." Kagome blinked. "Are you dumb? Did you not hear my last rant?"

"Shut up." Sasuke growled as he grabbed Kagome's waist and crushed her against his chest. "You want them to go away?" He hissed in her ear. "Fine." His fingers tangled in her hair and, then, his mouth slammed into hers. Kagome couldn't move. She couldn't understand what was happening. His lips were soft, but calloused, as he slashed them insistently across her own. Kagome couldn't contain her gasp of shock, the invitation that Sasuke had been waiting for. His tongue swept into her mouth and a spicy taste flooded her mouth. As Sasuke dominated her mouth, Kagome finally responded, wrapping her arms around the Uchiha's neck, pulling herself tighter against him. His hard body pressed against hers made things tighten in her lower belly and Kagome moaned eagerly into the kiss. Sasuke finished the kiss and pulled away, but his arms remained tight around her.

"Well, was that to your satisfaction?" Sasuke asked, his voice was rough and it shocked her to hear his cool tones replaced by such emotion. However, his words meant nothing to her. Her mind was in chaos. Dear kami, that man could kiss!

"Wh... what?" Kagome stuttered.

"Look around you." Sasuke laughed as he loosened his hold on her. When Kagome looked up, she instantly saw what he meant. The fan girls were either passed out or crying. She looked back to Sasuke with wide eyes. He was smirking.

"Why did you think I kissed you?" He asked with a challenging glint in his eyes. "You were complaining about finding a way to escape the fan girls. Well, here's our chance."

"I..." She stuttered. "You... You can't just..."

"I can and I did." Sasuke said, taking her by the hand. "Now, let's go before we have to distract them again."

**Well, there's the first one. If you have any suggestions about future plot lines just mention it in a review and I might do one. If you have any suggestions for improving this story, once again, mention it in a review. I think that the next story will be all lemon, but I make no promises. I have already started the one that I think will be in the next chapter, but I can't promise that I will finish it before I finish another one. Anyways, please review and much love to everyone. – LunarEclipse/librianangel**


	2. A Difference in Perspective

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto, and I do not make any money from these writings.**

**Author Note: I know that I said that Chapter two might be lemon... well... I lied... not on purpose though. Actually, about five minutes after I finished chapter one I thought of this idea and I had it done about twenty minutes later. So... maybe next time... This does have some limey bits though.. Kinda...**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter Two: A Difference in Perspective**

Kagome knew that she was just a means to an end to him. She knew that he could never love her. Sasuke Uchiha had other things to worry about. Sasuke had strict plans laid out for his life and love did not fall into those plans. Sasuke had a brother to kill, a clan to avenge, and he had to continue on his line. That is where Kagome came in, after all.

Theirs, was an arranged marriage. It was a practical arrangement. Kagome came from the infamous Higurashi clan. A clan that was comparable in power to the Uchihas and Hyuugas. Kagome was raised to be the perfect wife to Sasuke and the perfect mother to his children. She was trained to be powerful and trained to be beautiful.

Kagome had always resented Sasuke. It was unfair that her entire life was designed in order to best suit his needs. It was unfair that Kagome could never be in a loving relationship. No, Sasuke had made it very clear that he would never love her, that he would never appreciate the time and energy she wasted on him. But Kagome was raised to be the perfect wife for him and so he never knew of her resentment, never knew of her pain.

They never saw each other during the daytime. Sasuke was away on missions or he was training all day. It wasn't until late at night, when Sasuke climbed into bed beside her, that the couple even spent time together at all. All of their communication was physical. The only time that Kagome could express her fury toward him was in bed, where her violent energy seemed to only be a need for rough sex. Sasuke soon learned that his wife liked to bite and scratch. He learned that she hated it when he touched her softly and only responded when his grip was bruising in nature.

Kagome knew that she couldn't allow herself to be soft with him in bed. If she allowed him caress her and hold her at night, then she would grow used to it. She would grow used to him. She might even start to love him and that was unacceptable, because he would never love her.

Sasuke had strict plans for his life, and love did not fall into those plans. But, somehow along the way, it had happened. He had never expected to fall in love with Kagome Higurashi. At the beginning, she had simply been the means to an end. She had been a way for him to continue his clan line and to ensure that the powerful Higurashi clan would back him in his quest for revenge.

It's true that Kagome was very beautiful, but Sasuke had been approached by beautiful women before. No, it had more to do with Kagome's innocence. Kagome was a kind and generous person. It was her inner strength that made Sasuke see her for who she was.

Sasuke knew that Kagome resented the fact that her life was based around him. He knew that she desperately wanted to break free of him, but after meeting her for the first time, Sasuke had been unable to let her go. If Sasuke had been a better person, perhaps he would have broken their engagement, perhaps he would have let her choose her own life. But Sasuke had lost so many things, and the thought of losing her was unbearable,

The one thing that Sasuke regretted the most, was that he was unable to spend more time with his reluctant bride. Before Sasuke could settle down with Kagome, Itachi had to be removed from the picture. Sasuke still had nightmares of Itachi. Only, this time, he dreamed that Itachi came for Kagome and their children. He dreamed of their bodies laying cold on the floor, rather than his parents. And when Sasuke woke up in the morning, he would pull Kagome's sleeping form into his arms, breath in her life, and then cry softly into her hair.

Sasuke was unsure that he would survive the fight with Itachi. Itachi was his older brother. He had been more powerful at the age of thirteen than all of the Uchiha clan combined. Sasuke feared that all of his training, all of his dedication, would be for nothing. He feared that he would die. But, more importantly, he feared that Kagome would fall in love with him before he did. Sasuke wanted Kagome to love him, he needed her affection, but he couldn't stand the thought of dying and leaving her heartbroken. That's why, when Kagome had tried to become close to him, Sasuke had rebuked her. It was his way of protecting her. Since he was unable to stay away from her completely, at least he could ensure that she wouldn't love him. And she didn't, at least not right now. Sasuke knew that she fought that emotion with all of her strength and he was proud of her. If she didn't love him, she could move on. That knowledge hurt Sasuke, but it also comforted him.

Sasuke knew how easy it would be for him to give into the urge to hold her close at night, to pin her struggling form to the bed and force her to accept his more gentle touches, but he also knew that the violence of their sex protected her. If he gave in and touched her the way that he desperately wanted to, he would hurt her in the end. She would fall in love with him, and then, if he died, he would hurt her and that broke his heart. So, Sasuke pushed Kagome away. He kept her at an emotional arm's length and took comfort in her only at night, while she was asleep. He pushed her away, because he loved her.

**I am actually very happy with how this turned out. This is by far the best thing I've written in a while (even if it is really short and sad). Anyways, I thank the people who reviewed last time: Dai-Chaan, VirusYoukaiChild, XXmistressdeathXX, and Goddess of Death 09. Much love to everyone! – LunarEclipse/librianangel**


	3. Hospitals

**Author: Wow! This has been a really long hiatus. I have had complete and total writers block since I started college. Well, I can't necessarily promise more chapters in the immediate future (although I have come up with some titillating ideas), but at least I updated... cookie for me! I do have some disappointing news though as this is, once again, not the lemon I promised. I have started that idea and it is about 3/4 of the way finished, but I am currently stuck and am unable to unstick myself in the plot. As a small reward for anyone who has managed to maintain SOME hope that I will ever post this story (I, myself have doubted). I will post a small preview to the lemon story at the end of this one-shot. Ok about this chapter. I do not necessarily like this particular story, but I finished it so I thought since I was just going to be inactive anyways I would just post it. So, here it is!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter Three: Hospitals**

Kagome sighed warily as she made her way to exam room ten. The Uchiha heir was injured again, for the third time this week. He obviously needed to tone down his training if he was getting seriously hurt this often. He was pushing himself too hard. His body obviously couldn't take the physical abuse that he was putting it through recently. It made Kagome worry for him. After all, before she had treated him last month, Sasuke had only been to the hospital a couple of times in his whole life. But now, the Uchiha seemed to sustain injuries frequently and he made an appearance in the hospital almost bi-weekly. Kagome grabbed Sasuke's medical record and made her way into the exam room.

'This is starting to become a bad habit', Sasuke thought as he watched his blood trail slowly down his chest. Maybe he should not have cut himself so deeply, but Kagome was starting to question his frequent hospital visits and he had wanted it to look realistic. If Kagome ever suspected he was cutting himself, Sasuke was sure that he wouldn't need to hurt himself anymore, because she would kill him. A little over a month ago, if someone had told Sasuke that he would be cutting himself to get into the hospital in order to spend time with a girl, the Uchiha heir would have walked away from them because Uchihas don't deal with crazy people and obviously that person would have to have a few screws loose. However, here he was, sitting in an exam room, dripping blood from a self-inflicted wound, all in order to see a certain blue-eyed doctor with killer legs and a tendency to wear indecently short skirts. It wasn't his fault, the girl was absolutely gorgeous with those luscious raven locks and THOSE LEGS, but while she was a very good doctor and usually very bright , she just couldn't take a hint. Normally the Uchiha couldn't beat the females off with a stick, but Kagome was different. It just figured that the first time he finds a woman that he likes, one that he would be willing to settle down with to restart his clan, she was completely oblivious to his attraction to her.

"Good evening, Sasuke." Kagome greeted warmly as she came through the door. "Back again so soon? I'm starting to think you like it here."

"Hardly." Sasuke grunted truthfully. Sasuke had hated hospitals ever since he woke up in one after the destruction of his clan. Logically, he knew that hospitals were about saving lives, but Sasuke, like many others who have lost someone close to them, couldn't separate hospitals and death in his mind. Sasuke had avoided hospitals as often as he could, the first time he had even set foot in one voluntarily since his clan's demise had been a month ago when he met Kagome and if it weren't for her he definitely wouldn't be in one now. 'Kagome is worth it though.' Sasuke mused as he slowly appraised her body. He took a particular delight in noticing that her skirt was red today.

"And how did you get injured this time?" Kagome asked as she got to work cleaning up his wound.

"Training." Sasuke answered briefly, his attention was somewhere else. The wound hurt like hell, but Sasuke was used to being in pain because of his training. What was really entertaining his thoughts was the distance between himself and Kagome. She was standing so close to him that he could feel her puffs of breath on his skin, could smell that exotic floral scent of hers. She was also standing in just the right position for him to get a good glimpse down her shirt. Sasuke shifted his hands in his lap, covering the evidence of his attraction.

"Alright." Kagome said pulling away to lay the medical supplies aside. "The wound is clean so let's get it closed up shall we." Kagome approached him again and laid her hands flat against his chest. Sasuke suppressed a shiver and concentrated on the feel of her chakra as it surged into his body, mending the shallow cuts and bruises that littered his body from training with Team 7 earlier this afternoon. When the wound on his chest was halfway healed, Kagome retracted her hands.

"I hate to do this Sasuke, but you need to be more careful when you train and by healing you all the time, I think I'm just helping you abuse your body." Kagome said sadly. "I'm going to leave the rest of that wound and let it heal on its own. As long as you're careful with it it shouldn't reopen and should be gone entirely in a few weeks. It may be sore, but I'm hoping that the soreness might teach you to respect your body more. I would hate to see you get severely injured because you aren't caring for yourself." She admonished before adding. "Now, I don't want to see you in here again for at least another week. Alright?"

Sasuke nodded feeling shell shocked. A whole week of no Kagome? No short skirts? No floral scent? No warm touches? Unacceptable. Maybe he'd just hospitalize the dobe instead? Sasuke numbly put on his shirt and followed Kagome's perfect legs out the door.

"Yo, Sasuke, Kagome!" Naruto called out from down the hallway scaring several nurses who shot dark looks at the bouncing blond who was quickly approaching them, leaving no chance for escape. "How are you Kagome?" Naruto asked earning a smile from the girl and a glare from an Uchiha.

"I'm fine, Naruto." Kagome responded affectionately. Clearly the girl was close to Naruto. But just how close were they and why hadn't Naruto ever mentioned her? "How are you?" Kagome asked the dobe.

"Fine, fine!" Naruto said excitedly before turning to the Uchiha who had one of the darkest looks on his face that Naruto had ever seen. Clearly the Uchiha was upset, but why? Was there something wrong with him? "Hey, Sasuke, what are you doing here? You were fine a few hours ago after our training session." Naruto asked worriedly.

Sasuke could feel the flush raise on his cheeks as Kagome turned to glare at him. "I thought you said you got injured during training." She bit out between clenched teeth.

"I did." Sasuke said forcing the blush from his cheeks and injecting the practiced Uchiha stoicism into his words.

"No you didn't." Naruto protested.

"Yes, I did." Sasuke said sounding annoyed. "You just didn't notice because I'm better at hiding these things than you are dobe."

Naruto turned an in human shade of red and yelled out, "No, you're not! You're not better than me at anything. I could totally kick your ass, teme."

"Hn." Sasuke sneered turning away to walk down the hall. "In your dreams maybe." He spit over his shoulder.

"Fine. I'll prove it." Naruto shouted following after Sasuke. "We're gonna go spar. Right now!"

"You're on, dobe." Sasuke smirked.

"Um... but... you're not... healed." Kagome weakly protested as the boys strolled out of the hospital. "Ugh!" She growled marching back to the nurses station. "There is something mentally wrong with men."

A bright beam of sunlight welcomed Sasuke as he walked out of the hospital. He had come so close to being caught because of his big-mouthed, florescent wearing, failure of a shinobi teammate. Of course, Sasuke conveniently chose to forget that without said teammate's short temper he couldn't have distracted Kagome and wouldn't have gotten out of the mess, but, since the whole thing was the dobe's fault after all, that could be forgivably overlooked.

Naruto caught up to Sasuke seconds later. "So, how did you really hurt yourself?" He asked watching the Uchiha intently.

"Hn... I accidently cut myself while practicing throwing kunai." Sasuke replied carefully keeping his eyes trained away from the blond.

Naruto laughed. "Kagome might be innocent enough to believe that, but you are talking to Konoha's number one prankster. I know every trick in the book."

Sasuke snorted. Naruto was more like Konoha's number one dunce who couldn't even pronounce, let alone know, every trick in the book.

"You like her. Don't you?" Naruto asked suddenly serious.

Sasuke shot him a glare and, much to his dismay, blushed... again. Dammit! Uchiha's don't blush, and he had, twice in, what, ten minutes? And, of coarse, Naruto just had to bust out laughing. Sasuke growled and increased his pace.

"Ne, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, running to catch up to the fuming Uchiha. "Sorry. It's just I've never seen you blush before. You reminded me of a girl."

Sasuke could feel the muscle ticking in his forehead. If Naruto kept talking, Team 7 was going to be short one blond.

"Sorry!" Naruto said again. "I'll stop."

Sasuke knew that was the best he was going to get from the blond and forced himself to calm down, slowing his pace back to normal. They walked for a while in silence before Naruto asked "Sasuke? Can you answer just one more question?"

"What, dobe?"

"Why didn't you just ask her out?"

Yes, hospitalizing the dobe sounded like a very good idea.

**So, there was that marvelous little piece of literary history. I want to thank all of the people who have reviewed last time. I am also planning to put up a series of one-shot Itachi/Kagome stories and a series of one-shot Kurama/Kagome stories. I have decided that one-shots work better for me because I can't seem to finish chapter stories ^_^;. Also, if anyone wants to give out ideas you might give me a story that inspires me to write faster since my muse appears to be very fickle. Anyways, enough talking. Here is the preview I promised and I'll see you guys next time.**

**~~~~~~~~~~Chapter (whenever I finish it): Punishment (Lemon)**

Sasuke's lips trailed down Kagome's flesh to the top of her breast. Then he rose back up in front of her and claimed her lips harshly. Kagome felt a pulling sensation at her chest and then felt the cool metal of the kunai slide between her breasts as Sasuke sliced open her bra. Kagome's gasp was muffled by Sasuke's lips and Sasuke took her gasp as a chance to plunge his tongue into her mouth. He dominated her mouth, firing her up, before he, once again, pulled away to trail kisses down her neck to her chest. This time, Sasuke didn't stop and he nuzzled her breasts before eagerly sucking a nipple into his mouth. Kagome gasped and arched against the tree, pushing herself as close to Sasuke as she could. Sasuke grinned and pulled away chuckling, ignoring yet another whine of protest from her.

"No, this is for me. I'm not doing this for your enjoyment." He said as he once again let his hands wander lower. Her skirt was the next thing to go. This time Sasuke didn't even pause to examine her with the garment on, he immediately slashed a line through the black skirt and then pulled it from her body before slicing off the remainders of her shirt and bra from her as well. Kagome could feel the heat emanating from her face and she turned to hide her face in her shoulder. She didn't even want to see the expression on his face when he saw her panties. Of all the days that she would pass up wearing one of the lacy or silky pieces in her possession it figures that it would be the one day where she was molested by the Uchiha heir. All things considered, Sasuke probably didn't find Hello Kitty boy shorts to be enticing.

For what felt like minutes, Sasuke did nothing and Kagome continued to hide her face in shame. Finally, when she was beginning to think that he had just abandoned her naked and tied to a tree, his hands were on her hips again and Sasuke was sliding the panties down her legs. Kagome's eyes shot open and she watched him raise the panties up to eye level.

"I think I'll keep these." He said a smirk on his lips. The look in his eyes was so intense it shot fire through her veins. After carefully setting the panties to the side with his own clothes, Sasuke returned to her. He let his gaze slide slowly down her body and Kagome wriggled under the scrutiny. Sasuke stepped closer to her, sliding his fingers up her thigh and then up her hip to finally wrap his arm around her waist. His body was pressed closely against hers, so close that Kagome could feel how warm and hard he was through the towel. His lips pressed against hers and Kagome couldn't stop herself from kissing back. Kagome wanted a fast and hard kiss, like their previous ones, but Sasuke kept the pace slow, tormenting her with a lazy kiss. She was huffing in frustration by the time he pulled away from her.

"Now," Sasuke breathed into her ear. "I'm going to start the real punishment."


	4. Troublesome

**Author Note: Ok so, I have promised a chapter that I am not going to deliver. I have at least two more chapters before I get to that one because I finished both of them. The next chapter just needs some editing so I will work on that tomorrow between work, homework, and a job interview... hopefully. Either way it will be up in the next few days. I would like to state ahead of time that the ages may not match up to the series in this chapter. I couldn't remember Itachi's ages when he reached certain parts of his training (if anyone wants to correct me in a message or review please feel free to do so) and I didn't want to fight with my crappy computer to research it. So for now they are improvised. This is another story where I don't even really like it myself, but I finished it so I wanted to post it.**

~**~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter Four: Troublesome**

The hidden depths, in the foliage of the Forest of Death, were an amazing hiding place. Not that Kagome was hiding. She, along with her teammates Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Shisui were prodigies. They had become jounin at the age of seven, anbu at the age of eleven, and Itachi was currently the youngest person to ever become an anbu captain. Of course, it would make no sense that a warrior of Kagome's caliber would be hiding in the Forest of Death to escape a five year old child.

No, Kagome was not hiding. She was doing extensive training in stealth and enemy avoidance. Even so, when Kagome told Itachi this, something about the look on his face told her that he did not believe her. Stupid know-it-all.

"You know what, Itachi?" Kagome hissed. "If your brother wasn't such a weirdo stalker, I wouldn't have to be hiding in the freaking Forest of Death."

Itachi shrugged delicately. "Sasuke is an Uchiha. He knows what he wants and he is willing to chase after it at all costs. These are admirable traits for a shinobi."

Kagome could feel her eyes becoming slits in her face as her glare intensified. "Are you putting him up to this?" Itachi sighed and gave her a look of wearied patience.

"Beacause, you know Itachi, his stalking has gotten worse since you caught him watching our training session last week," Kagome growled. "Itachi, if you put him up to this I will kill you and him both."

"Kagome, calm yourself." Itachi said. "You know I did not tell him to follow you around. Besides, he is only five years old. He has not even trained in the academy. He can't be that bad yet."

Hysterical giggles escaped Kagome's mouth. "Do you remember what we were like at that age?" Kagome groaned out.

Itachi grimaced and then nodded. He had been obnoxious and egotistic and Kagome had been hyper and annoying. The two had both been determined beyond belief and, being prodigies of their respective clans, they had both gotten whatever they wanted. Between their combined political influence, as well as their personal determination and advanced skills, the two had been a powerful team and had quickly become best friends.

"Itachi, he's worse," Kagome laughed out. Doubt shadowed in the male's eyes. "You need proof?" Kagome questioned. "Two days ago, when I went to sleep, I woke up in the middle of the night and he was sleeping beside me in my bed." Kagome continued her voice steadily growing as her frustration escaped. "Yesterday, I was talking to Inuzuka Inuyasha. You know him. He's the boy I've had a crush on since I was in diapers. He was going to kiss me. Do you know how long I've waited for Inuyasha to kiss me?" Kagome asked. She was basically shrieking at this point. "And then, that psycho brother of yours comes up and stabs him in the leg with a kunai. Inuyasha was bleeding and Sasuke started yelling that I was his." Tears came to Kagome's eyes. "Inuyasha's never going to want to kiss me again."

Itachi rolled his eyes. "Has he done anything else?"

Kagome blushed. "Well, this morning he... um.." Kagome stuttered before muttering something incomprehensible.

"What?" Itachi asked. "Kagome, speak up."

"He...um. He watched me in the bathing house." Kagome muttered.

Itachi blinked. "He did what?"

Kagome's blush intensified. "I went there this morning. He was looking in through a hole in the fence."

"Have you told our parents?" Itachi asked.

"Yours and mine," Kagome confirmed. "They think it's cute." After a brief pause Kagome continued. "It's not. Cute that is." Kagome clarified. "It's very creepy."

Itachi nodded his assent and the two fell into a companionable silence again.

"Tachi?" Kagome whimpered pathetically. "You love me don't you?"

"Of course, Kagome." Itachi said, quirking his brow up at her.

"I'm your favorite teammate, right?" Kagome asked.

"Of course, Kagome." Itachi said cautiously.

Kagome gave him puppy dog eyes. "More than Shisui?"

"Yes, Kagome." Itachi consented, dread invading his senses.

"Then you should help me." Kagome concluded, pouting to the best of her abilities. "Sasuke looks up to you more than anyone else. I bet if you told him to stop stalking me, he would. Please, Itachi!"

"I will try, Kagome." Itachi sighed. He was a sucker.

"Thank you!" Kagome screamed as she glomped the gloomy Itachi. Seconds later a low growl came from the underbrush and a panting Sasuke barreled out.

"What do you think you're doing, Brother?" Sasuke glared intensely. "Kagome is mine!"

Kagome squeaked and jumped back. "'Tachi, you're on." She cried before leaping into the trees above and running off. Itachi sighed again. He hated to quote the Nara clan, but this was too troublesome.

"Sasuke?" Itachi questioned softly, interrupting the boy from chasing after Kagome. "Can I speak with you?"

"Can't it wait?" Sasuke whined. "I just found her."

"This is about Kagome, Sasuke," Itachi replied. Sasuke looked indecisive. "I'll help you with your shuriken training." Itachi bribed. Sasuke immediately sat down and stared at his brother intently.

"Sasuke, Kagome has expressed some concern over your pursual of her." Itachi told his brother calmly. As Sasuke began to protest, Itachi raised his hand. "I know you love her." He told the younger boy. "However, if you really want Kagome, you will have to prove to her that you are going to be a man for her and not a child. Kagome is a strong person and she will need some equally as strong by her side. You both need more time. If you continue to grow as a shinobi, eventually she will see your worth and accept you as hers."

Sasuke assumed a curious expression on his face before he loudly scoffed. "Nice try, Itachi. I know you want Kagome for yourself. I saw you hugging her today and at your training session last week you kept touching her." Sasuke stood and assumed an arrogant pose. "You're just trying to eliminate your primary competition, but I won't be chased off. Even if you are my older brother and Kagome's captain, I won't let you have her. Kagome is mine." Sasuke huffed and quickly departed, following after the unsuspecting kunoichi.

Itachi shook his head and sat down on the forest floor. This was Kagome's problem, let her deal with it. "Much too troublesome," he muttered as he gazed up to watch the sunlight trickle through the leaves.

**Well, the next chapter should be up shortly, either tonight or tomorrow. I want to thank everyone who reviewed this time. It was more than I expected. ^_^ Anyways, much love to everyone– LunarEclipse/librianangel**


	5. Bath Time

**Author Note: I apologize for LONG gap between updates and I would like to say that it won't happen again, but I would be lying if I did. Between school and work I really haven't had any free time to write with and what free time I did have I did not have the motivation to spend it on writing. Ehh... I took this semester off though, so hopefully I'll feel like writing to appease the boredom. Anyways, here is the lemon I promised about two centuries ago. I will mention that I have not written a lemon in more than a couple years, so be easy on me. I like Sasuke in this chapter though. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Naruto... or Inuyasha... *pout***

**~~~~~~~~~~Bath Time~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Kagome had never felt as helpless in her life as she did in that moment. The raven haired kunoichi was tied to a tree, watching the Uchiha heir, clad in nothing but a white towel, pace in front of her. Her arms were tied to a branch about two feet above her head and her back was pressed painfully against the rough bark of the tree. No one had ever looked quite so intimidating in a towel before.

This really wasn't fair. It wasn't her fault that she had accidentally come across him bathing. She had been training all afternoon. She had simply wanted to take a dip in the stream before returning home for the evening, but Sasuke had been there and he had noticed her watching him. Apparently, girls did that a lot. So, now she was tied to a tree while Sasuke decided how to best punish one of the "fan girls". Kagome didn't know which part to be more insulted about: that he had tied her to a tree or that he had called her a fan girl.

Not to say that Kagome hadn't enjoyed the sight of him bathing. The Uchiha heir did have fan girls for a reason. He was absolutely gorgeous. When she had come across him, Sasuke had been just standing there in the thigh high water. His chest was firm and well muscled and his ass was absolutely delightful. So, yes, Kagome had definitely enjoyed the sight of such a virile male bathing, but had she spied on him on purpose, no.

But Kagome did wish that he would put on some clothes before he talked to her. It was hard for her to concentrate when he was baring all of that male flesh. Every time that the Uchiha moved, muscles tensed and bunched along his body and the sight left Kagome feeling tingly.

"Can you put some clothes on?" Kagome asked tensely. She was absolutely certain that her cheeks were stained with red.

"You didn't seem to be objecting the sight a few minutes ago." Sasuke said brushing her request off.

"I told you I wasn't spying." Kagome said exasperation flooding into her voice.

"Yes," Sasuke said, his voice taking on a sarcastic tone. "You just happened to come to the stream while I was there. I've heard that before."

And that was about all that Kagome's temper could take. "Ok. Look," She said peevishly. "I know that you have stalkers and that they are desperate and annoying and I know they should be stopped, but dammit I'm not one of them. Now, let me go." She punctuated her last few words by thrashing futilely against her bonds.

"Not before your punishment." Sasuke said stepping closer, causing her to still. "Even if you aren't one of those annoying twits, you still stood there and watched me bathe. You didn't turn or walk away. You just stood there and watched."

By now, the Uchiha was so close to Kagome that she could feel the soft puffs of his breath against her lips as he spoke.

"Now, I've decided what your punishment will be." He said darkly. "I'm going to watch you as you watched me."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked licking her lips nervously, an action that caught the Uchiha's intense interest.

"You'll see." He said before he crushed his lips against hers. His mouth was scorching hot and Kagome's brief flare of surprise was overwhelmed as his body pressed tightly against hers. He was hard muscle and soft skin pressing her intently against the rough bark of the tree. Then, as suddenly as he had kissed her, he pulled away.

"Time to begin." His voice was low and dark and Kagome shivered at the sound. Sasuke's hand gently trailed a ghostly touch from her knee to her upper thigh where her weapons pouch was located. He slowly snapped open the pouch and removed a kunai before raising it for her to see. Kagome's breath caught in her throat as Sasuke traced the sharp weapon down from her throat to her belly. With a deft movement, Sasuke sliced open the front of her shirt, displaying Kagome's black bra and plenty of skin.

Kagome gasped in protest. "I liked that shirt!" Sasuke ignored her and slid his hands across her belly and up her sides.

"Wait!" She said quickly. "Sasuke, I told you it was an accident. I really didn't mean to see you like that. You don't have to do this."

"You should see just how red your cheeks are." Sasuke muttered choosing to once again ignore her protests. He leaned forward and placed a kiss in the hollow of her throat and Kagome felt her checks flame with embarrassment and excitement. Sasuke only chuckled in response. "And now they're more red."

Sasuke's lips trailed down Kagome's flesh to the top of her breast. Then he rose back up in front of her and claimed her lips harshly. Kagome felt a pulling sensation at her chest and then felt the cool metal of the kunai slide between her breasts as Sasuke sliced open her bra. Kagome's gasp was muffled by Sasuke's lips and Sasuke took her gasp as a chance to plunge his tongue into her mouth. He dominated her mouth, firing her up, before he, once again, pulled away to trail kisses down her neck to her chest. This time, Sasuke didn't stop and he nuzzled her breasts before eagerly sucking a nipple into his mouth. Kagome gasped and arched against the tree, pushing herself as close to Sasuke as she could. Sasuke grinned and pulled away chuckling, ignoring yet another whine of protest from her.

"No, this is for me. I'm not doing this for your enjoyment." He said as he once again let his hands wander lower. Her skirt was the next thing to go. This time Sasuke didn't even pause to examine her with the garment on, he immediately slashed a line through the black skirt and then pulled it from her body before slicing off the remainders of her shirt and bra from her as well. Kagome could feel the heat emanating from her face and she turned to hide her face in her shoulder. She didn't even want to see the expression on his face when he saw her panties. Of all the days that she would pass up wearing one of the lacy or silky pieces in her possession it figures that it would be the one day where she was molested by the Uchiha heir. All things considered, Sasuke probably didn't find Hello Kitty boy shorts to be enticing.

For what felt like minutes, Sasuke did nothing and Kagome continued to hide her face in shame. Finally, when she was beginning to think that he had just abandoned her naked and tied to a tree, his hands were on her hips again and Sasuke was sliding the panties down her legs. Kagome's eyes shot open and she watched him raise the panties up to eye level.

"I think I'll keep these." He said a smirk on his lips. The look in his eyes was so intense it shot fire through her veins. After carefully setting the panties to the side with his own clothes, Sasuke returned to her. He let his gaze slide slowly down her body and Kagome wriggled under the scrutiny. Sasuke stepped closer to her, sliding his fingers up her thigh and then up her hip to finally wrap his arm around her waist. His body was pressed closely against hers, so close that Kagome could feel how warm and hard he was through the towel. His lips pressed against hers and Kagome couldn't stop herself from kissing back. Kagome wanted a fast and hard kiss, like their previous ones, but Sasuke kept the pace slow, tormenting her with a lazy kiss. She was huffing in frustration by the time he pulled away from her.

"Now," Sasuke breathed into her ear. "I'm going to start the real punishment." His hands trailed up her arms, ghosting against her skin until he reached the rope that had been slung across a branch just high enough that Kagome had to raise slightly onto her toes in order to stand up while tied. Sasuke untied the rope from the tree, freeing Kagome's arms from their confinement. But before Kagome could blink, let alone think of escaping, Sasuke was slamming another kiss against her lips and lifting her into his arms. Kagome was so distracted she didn't notice when Sasuke began to walk, carrying her back to the stream. When Sasuke reached the edge of the water, he released Kagome's lips and smirked down at her before dumping her into the stream.

The water was freezing and it took Kagome's shell shocked mind some time before she realized what happened. Kagome flailed her way to the surface kicking and screaming at the indignity.

"What the hell was that?" She shrieked at Sasuke's amused face.

"I told you I wanted revenge for you watching me bathe." Sasuke replied. "Having sex with you wouldn't be revenge for you watching me. After all, you would enjoy that too much. I've decided that as compensation for you watching me, I get to watch you."

"Wha.." Kagome stuttered. "What? I can't do that. I can't bathe in front of you."

"You can and you will or you'll stay in that water forever." Sasuke said looking down at her.

"You can't keep me here." Kagome protested trying to convince herself as much as him.

"I think that I can." Came Sasuke's ominous response. "And, if you run, I think that I would greatly enjoy hunting you down naked."

Kagome shivered from the cold water and bit her lip. The suggestion sounded frightening and yet...exciting. It almost made her want to run away. Kagome was no slacker kunoichi and was very strong for her class, however Sasuke was two years older than Kagome and had much more field experience. Kagome had no doubt that Sasuke would catch her. The only question was: did she really want to get away? Sasuke did have a certain appeal to him. He was dark and dangerous, but very seductive and, no doubt, if they did have sex, he would be sinfully good. But then there were also drawbacks to Sasuke as well. For one, Kagome would have no idea where she stood with him. Would this be a one night stand, because Kagome wasn't normally one for one night stands, or would Sasuke feel that he had a claim on her afterwards? Kagome wasn't a blushing virgin, after losing her virginity to Inuyasha Inazuka she had been with several other men. But each of those men had been in a serious relationship with her. Kagome didn't know if she could have sex with a man that she knew she wouldn't even be dating. The second reason that Kagome was hesitant to let this go any further was Sasuke's fan girls. They were nuts! If they found out that Kagome had sex with Sasuke they would go insane with rage. Suddenly suspicious Kagome glanced around the clearing to find... nothing. So at least they weren't watching at that moment. Sasuke, however, was. He never took his eyes off of her as he backed his way up against a tree and sat down, making himself comfortable for the show.

Kagome decided that her only hope was that, if she gave Sasuke a boring enough show, he would decide that he was done playing games with her and let her go. After all, there were plenty of other girls after him and Kagome was not exactly the prettiest or the most experienced. If she could make him see that, he would let her leave and then all would be right with the world. Then, even if a fan girl did happen to see her bathing in front of him, they would feel so sorry for her being too pathetic to hold his attention that they would definitely leave her alone. Kagome grinned, ignoring her nagging mental doubts, as she foolishly convinced herself that this was the perfect plan.

Sasuke's voice cut into Kagome's frantic thoughts. "I'm waiting."

"What do you want me to wash myself with?" Kagome asked quietly.

"There is soap and shampoo at the bank on your right." Sasuke said gesturing towards it lazily. "Don't use the bathing cloth though. I want to watch you touch yourself."

Kagome blushed, suddenly realizing just how determined Sasuke was on his revenge. But it was too late now. She would never stand a chance running away and, if he approached her, she would be helpless to say no. Her only hope was that there was still a chance that she would bore him after all was said and done. But looking at him watching her so intently, even though she had done nothing yet, Kagome came to another realization. Within an hour she would most likely be having sex with that rat bastard Uchiha.

Kagome drew in a deep breath and picked up the bottle of unscented shampoo. After squirting a liberal amount onto her palm, Kagome lifted her arms up to her hair, carefully angling herself so that her arms hid her breasts from Sasuke's view.

"Nice try, Kagome." Sasuke purred "Turn and face me."

Kagome bit her lip and turned, giving Sasuke the frontal view that he wanted. As Kagome lathered her hair soap began to dribble down her arms onto her shoulders and breasts and then down her stomach making Sasuke's eyes darken. Kagome instantly regretted using so much shampoo. Panicking, Kagome ducked underwater to clear the suds off of her.

Upon resurfacing Kagome decided to make this the quickest bath of her life. She gathered some of the liquid soap in her palms and began to quickly wash her arms and upper chest before skipping her breasts and moving on to her stomach.

"Start again." Sasuke commanded. "This time go slowly and cover everything."

Kagome gulped and slowly rubbed her arms and upper chest again before briefly touching her breasts and moving to her stomach again.

"Kagome" Sasuke growled. "This is your last warning. Wash yourself properly or I will do it for you."

Kagome lowered her head, blushing and began to wash her self again. When she reached her breasts Kagome filled her hands with them rubbing the soap against her skin. To her own bewilderment, this was exciting her. Her breasts felt fuller and the nipples had tightened and beaded, becoming so sensitive Kagome feared brushing her hands against them. She was standing in front of Sasuke, showing off her entire body in ways that no respectful girl should, and, despite the fact that she was doing this against her own wishes, she was completely turned on. Startled, Kagome looked up, meeting Sasuke's eyes. He looked so into this and really what could it hurt? No, Kagome decided. It could hurt a lot. Kagome knew that she wasn't the type to casually flaunt her affections. If she had sex with Sasuke she would grow attached to him and after the horrible relationship with Inuyasha, Kagome swore that she would only date regular, normal guys. Sasuke was definitely not normal.

Kagome let out a deep jagged breath and lowered her hands sliding them down her stomach toward her thighs. After washing there throughly she finished washing her legs and then dunked herself under water. When she surfaced, Kagome was met with the Uchiha's glare. He stood and walked to the water, dropping the towel in his wake, unabashedly revealing his fully naked figure. Kagome gaped. The Uchiha certainly was a piece of artwork. Her gaze slowly dropped from his lean and perfectly muscled chest, down to his thick arousal. Kagome felt like she was in a furnace. She could just imagine what shade of red her face was at this point.

"You disobeyed me Kagome." He said calmly grabbing the soap bottle and lathering his hands. "I told you to wash everything."

"I did." Kagome gasped out starting to back away, but Sasuke grabbed her and pulled her so that her back was against his front, pressing his member against her ass.

"No you missed a spot." Sasuke said as he lowered his soapy hand down her stomach.

"S... Sasuke!" Kagome stuttered as Sasuke's hand suddenly cupped her nether regions.

"This is what you missed." Sasuke informed her as he rubbed two fingers up her slit, making Kagome shudder. Sasuke found her clit with his fingers and began to rub it in small tight circles, before pinching the small nub between his fingers and rolling it. Kagome writhed in Sasuke's arms as his other hand came up and captured her breast. Kagome was panting with need and she could feel the Uchiha's heavy breaths against her back. As Kagome writhed against him, Sasuke began to grind his arousal against her. He suddenly shifted his fingers inside of her plunging them inside of her while his thumb took over rubbing her clit. It wasn't long before Kagome could feel herself getting ready to come. Sasuke grinded himself harder against her and his fingers picked up the pace. With a startled shriek, that sounded very similar to the Uchiha's first name, Kagome came. Her legs gave out from beneath her and Sasuke lifted her into his arms and carried her back to the shore.

Kagome was very much aware of Sasuke's wet skin as it pressed against her own. The feelings in her nerves seemed to be heightened, as his every movement made her skin tingle. Sasuke placed Kagome on the towel he left lying under the tree and then he was pressed against her again. Sasuke's mouth melded against Kagome's and his hands were busy roving over her arms and breasts. Kagome, who for the first time since the beginning of their affair had her hands free to do with as she pleased, eagerly explored the muscles in his back. His body really was delightful. He was hard flesh and strength as he pressed her down into the ground.

As Sasuke's lips dropped from Kagome's mouth to her neck, one hand trailed down to her hip and he lifted her, pressing her better against his arousal. Kagome gasped and bucked against him, only to be met with an amused chuckle.

"Are you ready then?" Sasuke asked as he continued to rain kisses across her neck, shoulders, and chest.

Kagome hesitated. She could end it all right now. After all, having sex in the middle of the woods with a man she barely knew, probably wasn't the best of decisions. But Kagome had to admit, it had been a long time since she had slept with a man, and even then, years since it had been good enough to matter. Kagome knew that her body was frustrated and, honestly, the Uchiha heir wasn't a bad catch to break her dry spell. His kisses made her light headed and his touches alone almost made her come out of her skin. Kagome just didn't know if she could give herself to a practical stranger.

Sure Kagome knew of Sasuke Uchiha's reputation. Who didn't, after all? She also had met him in passing a few times and had even been on one group mission with him. But those circumstances did not allow her to truly get a grasp on the man and his emotions. He was an enigma to her. On the other hand, when was another opportunity like this going to come up? After her last relationship, one year ago, Kagome had been completely single. She had absorbed herself in training and missions. As a result, her body was more stressed than it should be. One night with a handsome man and no ties attached might not be such a bad thing. It's not like the Uchiha heir, of all people, would look for a serious relationship with her.

"Yes," Kagome murmured into his ear. Sasuke lifted his head and gazed at her for a moment, his eyes glittering, as if he knew something she didn't. Then, he kissed her deeply before pulling back and grabbing her hips with both hands. Sasuke slowly pressed forward, rocking his body gently against hers. He entered her little by little, before he slammed his hips to hers, forcing himself the rest of the way in.

Kagome cried out as she arched off of the ground. Sasuke's hips did not still once he entered her and he set a demanding pace. Kagome couldn't seem to breathe. The sight of Sasuke moving so fiercely above her mixed with the pleasure she was feeling was completely overwhelming. It wasn't long before Kagome felt small tremors working their way through her abdomen. Sasuke must have felt it too, because his thrusts got all the faster for it. At the last minute, Sasuke changed his position. He let go of one hip and leaned his body over hers, pressing their lips together, right before Kagome climaxed. Kagome shrieked into his mouth and wrapped her arms around his back. Sasuke lasted only a couple more seconds before he came as well, grunting his release.

For a brief moment, their breath mingled as Sasuke and Kagome rode out the last of their after shocks. Sasuke gave Kagome a brief kiss and then rolled off of her, onto the grass, pulling her into his arms. Kagome rested her head against his chest and calmed herself down by the sound of his heartbeat. It was comforting, laying like this after sex. Not many men liked to do it, Inuyasha certainly hadn't and Inuyasha had been the best sex partner Kagome had been with until Sasuke, who was now most assuredly the reigning king.

Kagome didn't even realize she had drifted to sleep, until she woke to feeling of being carried. Startled, Kagome opened her eyes to see Sasuke carrying her through Konoha's main gate, much to the amusement of the stationed guards. Kagome froze and at her own body... wearing nothing but a towel and then blushed a furious shade of red.

"What are you doing?" Kagome hissed at the smirking Uchiha.

"I believe, I was carrying a foolish girl," he replied, not even hesitating in his stride. "You see, she fell asleep at the lake and, like a gentleman, I thought I would return her home."

"It's your fault I fell asleep at the lake in the first place." Kagome responded getting more riled up. "Why didn't you just wake me up, or, I don't know, dress me first? I could have walked home. Besides, you don't even know where I live. You're walking in the wrong direction."

"I never said I was taking you to your home and there would be no point in dressing you now, just to have to strip you again later."

"Wait..." Kagome stuttered. "What?"

"You didn't think your punishment was over yet did you?" Sasuke's smirk grew wider. "As I recall, you disobeyed me and I had to finish your bath for you. You still owe me a show. I intend to collect on your debt when we reach my house."

Kagome could feel her face light on fire, especially when the villagers saw their precious Uchiha heir marching straight through the center of the village carrying a nearly naked girl in a towel. Kagome was mortified as men and women began whispering about the odd occurrence. Kagome felt that it really couldn't get much worse... and then it did... the fangirls arrived. Kagome glanced at Sasuke. He was still smirking.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" She grimaced. The Uchiha chuckled darkly.

"Immensely."

**~~~~~~~ End**

**Author Note: You know, I was starting to think I was never going to finish this one. This is the longest one I've written though. The actual story is at about 3900 words. Now, for some shameless self-pimping. If you like Kurama/Kagome pairings check out my story: Rosettes. It is exactly the same one-shot idea that I did with JABM, but with the Kurama (sometimes Yoko Kurama) and Kagome pairing. I have also started writing a Sasuke and Kagome chapter story, but I want to finish it before I post anything. I have a habit of not finishing my chapter stories.**

**-_-; Anyways, see you guys on the next episode of JUST A BRIEF MOMENT!**

**Much love,**

**librianangel**


	6. Bad Advice

_**Author Note: Good news! I got my associates degree and I will be starting pre-law classes this fall. I hope I'll be able to utilize this summer to write a few more stories before my time is completely consumed in school again. For now though, enjoy some more jealous Sasuke.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I do not own Inuyasha. I wish that I owned Itachi, but I have come to the conclusion that this may be an impossible dream.**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Bad Advice~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

"Itachi, why am I meeting this girl today?" Sasuke asked his brother. It was his fifth birthday and, instead of throwing his usual birthday party, Sasuke's parents had arranged a dinner for him and a "special guest". When Sasuke asked them why or threw a hissy fit as his brother saw it, Sasuke's parents had told him that it was time for him to meet the girl who was to be his fiancé. The only problem with this information was that Sasuke didn't know what a fiancé was.

"Mother and Father want you meet the girl you are going to marry." Itachi replied as he sharpened his blade.

"The girl I'm going to marry?" Sasuke questioned. "But I don't want to marry a girl."

Itachi lost his grip on his blade and sliced into his finger. 'I hope he didn't mean that the way it sounded.' "You have to marry a girl Sasuke. It is expected of you. Besides, it's not like you're going to marry her soon. You still have to grow up first and become a successful shinobi."

After a pause, Sasuke asked, "Have you met your fiancé yet?"

Itachi leaned back. How could he explain this? "I did." He had met the girl, but he had frightened her so badly that she had begged her parents to drop the suit. He had frightened the parents so badly that they had contacted Itachi's parents the very next day and begged them to drop the marriage contract. A disgusted Fugaku had eagerly agreed. He did not want weak grandchildren. "The marriage contract did not hold. A new one will be chosen for me in time or I will choose my own bride."

"Oh…" Sasuke looked excited. "So, I may not have to marry this girl?"

Itachi hated to burst Sasuke's bubble, but it was very unlikely that his little brother would be able to scare both the girl and her parents enough to drop the suit. Knowing the girl, it was more likely that Sasuke would be terrified of her. "It is doubtful."

At five years old, Kagome Higurashi was a little firecracker. She was a sweet child, but she was hyper, opinionated, and very easy to agitate. Itachi often visited Kagome at her family shrine. After he found out who his brother was to be engaged to, Itachi had done a little digging on the family. Some people would have called it spying, but Itachi thought that since it was personal to his family it was more like checking up on the girl. After all, Itachi had to protect his little brother and his father was not the best decision maker.

Itachi had watched Kagome for two years. He knew her as well as he knew his own brother. A year ago he had finally approved of the union between Sasuke and Kagome and he had introduced himself to the girl. He staged a chance meeting with the girl at her family shrine and since then had visited once a week. He and Kagome had grown very close. Kagome now called him her best friend. Itachi found it heartwarming to find a girl as innocent and pure natured as Kagome was for his little brother.

That night, Mikoto scurried around the kitchen and Fugaku lectured his sons on their behavior. Sasuke felt confined in his dress clothes and was quickly becoming quite irritated with the whole situation. Itachi had little faith in his brother's abilities to make it through the dinner without a tantrum. At six, Kagome and her family arrived. The girl did not look happy. She wore a prominent scowl on her face and it was obvious that she was uncomfortable in the bright yellow dress that Itachi was sure her mother and sister had forced her to wear. Kagome's mother and father were both eager for this union. They wanted a prosperous life for their youngest daughter to compensate her inability to inherit their family shrine.

Mikoto gushed over how adorable "little Kagome" was and warmly welcomed Yume Higurashi and her family into their home. Fugaku and Daisuke stepped off to the side to discuss business and Itachi was urged to take Kagome's sister Kikyo on a tour of the house. When the others were gone, the mothers introduced Sasuke and Kagome. Their first meeting was not encouraging. The two glared sullenly at each other, neither one willing to even look at the other, but Mikoto and Yume were not discouraged. They found little ways to prod Kagome and Sasuke into conversation, poking them masterfully in the right direction until the two were giggling at each other like they had been friends for years. Mikoto and Yume were pleased.

By this time, Itachi had grown tired of Kikyo Higurashi and had returned to the dining room where the mothers and children were. Kikyo was nothing like her sister. Kagome was a bright person. She was the kind of girl whose only desire was to make people smile. Kikyo, on the other hand, was cold. She was not concerned with the happiness of others, only her own, and while Kikyo did take her life's mission as the sacred priestess of the Higurashi clan seriously, it was obvious that she did not want that title. She lacked Kagome's thirst for life, her vibrancy.

When Itachi stepped into the room, it was to the sight of two children grinning, until Kagome noticed Itachi. Kagome launched herself at him squealing his name and the smile vanished from Sasuke's face.

"I missed you, Itachi." Kagome mumbled into his chest. "You didn't visit last week. I didn't know you were Sasuke's brother."

Itachi hugged the girl back. "I didn't tell you because you weren't supposed to know."

"How do you know each other?" Sasuke asked as he glared at the two hugging forms. Kagome turned to face her fiancé and told him, "Itachi's been visiting the shrine once a week to pray for the last year."

"I didn't know you were so worried about praying, Itachi." Mikoto cut in, grinning at her son. Mikoto was a wise woman. She had known about Itachi's frequent visits to the shrine. Itachi cared about his brother. It was natural that he would want to check out Sasuke's future wife.

"Oh, yes." Yume added. "He comes once a week and he's always so polite. He even takes the time to play with Kagome for a while before he leaves." Sasuke's glare turned venomous.

"You didn't tell me you knew the girl I was going to marry." Sasuke growled.

"I wasn't aware that your fiancé was going to be Kagome." Itachi lied to his brother as he released his hug on the younger girl. Kagome, the poor girl, didn't notice the positively dark look that Sasuke was shooting his brother and was completely surprised when Sasuke snatched her hand and announced to the others that he was taking her on a tour of the house.

As Sasuke led Kagome through the halls, he marveled at how quickly the girl shifted her attention. She wanted to know everything about the house and its inhabitants, which was fine, until they reached Itachi's room.

"And this is my room." Sasuke told her as he reached the end of the hall.

"Whose room is this?" Kagome asked gesturing to the room directly across the hall from Sasuke's.

"Itachi's." Sasuke answered shortly.

"Can I see it?" Kagome asked, bouncing on her toes from excitement.

"Why would you want to?" Sasuke asked sullenly. She was his future wife. Why should she want to see Itachi's room and not his? "It's just a room. Just because it's Itachi's room doesn't make it special."

"I'm just curious." Kagome said defensively, her bouncing stopped abruptly. Kagome had known Itachi for a whole year. They were best friends, and yet, Kagome knew very little about his home life.

"Why? Do you love him?" Sasuke growled.

"Of course I do." Kagome put her hands on her hips. "Why wouldn't I? I've known him for a whole year. We're best friends." Sasuke's face turned red and he sputtered for a moment before his glare turned more pronounced and he simply said, "Oh", like that explained everything.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"Well, I didn't know you were like that." Sasuke spoke coldly despite the boiling feeling under his skin.

"Like what?" Kagome asked bewildered.

"Loose." Sasuke responded, shrugging.

"Loose?" Kagome growled. She wasn't sure what that meant, but by the way he said it, that wasn't a good thing to be. Kagome was pretty sure that her fiancé should not be calling her names. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"My dad told me that when a girl loves someone she's not dating or married to that she's loose." Sasuke told her smugly. "So if you don't want to be loose, you have to stop loving Itachi and start loving me. We are going to be married, after all."

"I can't do that!" Kagome exclaimed, getting frustrated. Why should she give up Itachi for Sasuke? Why couldn't she still be friends with her fiancé's brother? "Itachi's my best friend. I can't just stop loving him."

"You have to if you don't want to be loose." Sasuke yelled.

"Well, maybe I don't want to marry you." Kagome yelled back.

"Fine!" Sasuke shouted. "If you love Itachi so much maybe you should marry him."

"Maybe I will." Kagome spun on her heel and stormed back down the hallway. Sasuke knew then that he made a big mistake. He had wanted to keep her away from Itachi, not chase her into marrying him. Sasuke didn't know why he cared so much about Kagome being close to his brother, but he did. He didn't want Itachi anywhere near her. Sasuke liked her. He hadn't thought he would, but he did. She was funny and she had a pretty smile. Sasuke could tell that she was special.

By the time he made it back to the dining room, Kagome was fuming from her seat at the table. The others were waiting on him and it wasn't obvious that they knew about the fight with Kagome, but Itachi was giving him a curious stare. Sasuke just gave him the evil eye. Mikoto and Yume had purposefully placed Kagome and Sasuke's seats directly across from each other and the two spent the entire dinner avoiding each other's gaze.

After Kagome's family had left and Mikoto and Fugaku retired to bed, Sasuke confronted Itachi. Sasuke had come to the conclusion that Itachi and Kagome must be kept apart at all costs and Itachi had always taught Sasuke that, as a ninja, when you wanted someone to keep away from something, threats were often your best option. Sasuke didn't really want to threaten Kagome. It might jeopardize their future together; besides, Sasuke wasn't sure what he could threaten her with.

Kagome wasn't the real problem anyways, Itachi was. Itachi was the one who had been flirting with Sasuke's fiancé. After all, his father had told him that when a boy liked a girl he had to flirt with her to get her to love him. And if a boy had to flirt with a girl for her to love him then obviously Itachi had been trying to take Kagome from him. Sasuke had to fix this situation. He couldn't allow Kagome to be with Itachi and he couldn't allow her to be loose anymore. Sasuke wasn't entirely sure what being loose meant, but when his father had said that word, it sounded bad and Sasuke didn't want Kagome to be called bad names.

"Brother," Sasuke started. "I want you to stay away from Kagome."

Itachi furrowed his brow. "Why? I thought you liked her."

"I do." Sasuke blushed. "But she loves you and you have to stop making her loose."

"What?" Itachi asked nearly falling over. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, father told me that when a girl loves a boy that she's not going to marry, she's loose and Kagome loves you, not me." Sasuke glared at Itachi. "I won't allow you to make Kagome a loose woman. I don't want you to see her anymore. She's mine!"

Itachi felt himself twitch in annoyance. Of course this was his father's mess. He didn't even know where to start to fix this situation his father had gotten them into with his bad advice.

"Sasuke, you have to stop listening to dad."

_**~~~~~End~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**Author Note: I hope I wasn't too rusty. It's been a while. Anyways, thanks for reviewing and sorry for the long wait. I have another chapter started already so I'm hoping to have another update soon and possibly an update for Rosettes as well.**_

_**Later my pretties,**_

_**Librianangel**_


	7. Death

**_Author Note: Well I didn't update like I promised (go figure!), but I have a valid excuse. I got to go to my first two anime conventions this summer! Count them! Two! ^-^ My entire summer was spent working nonstop to save money. There are SPOILERS in this story. If you are not familiar with Itachi's back story then DO NOT READ! This one is really dark and is not a traditional Sasuke/Kagome story. It is on the shorter side, but I've had this idea for a while now and it just didn't seem right to make it any longer. Enjoy!_**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha... unfortunately**._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Death~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\

As a child, Sasuke had the biggest crush on one of his brother's teammates. Her name was Kagome Higurashi. Kagome was the prodigy of the Higurashi clan since, like Itachi, Kagome had achieved the rank of Chuunin at the age of seven. She was strong, beautiful, and kind. She was everything that Sasuke wanted for his own. The only problem was that she was in love with his perfect brother.

Sasuke couldn't fault Kagome for loving Itachi. She had been on the same team as him for quite a while and Itachi had been her best friend for even longer than that. Itachi was the perfect shinobi, but that wasn't why Kagome loved him. Kagome wasn't that type of girl. That is why Sasuke loved her, after all. Kagome was the kind of person who loved with her whole heart. She wouldn't dedicate herself to someone she was only mildly interested in. Kagome had genuine feelings for Itachi. Feelings that ran deep. No, Sasuke couldn't fault Kagome for loving Itachi. Everyone did. There was just something special about Itachi. He commanded respect and, in a select few, he demanded love. Kagome was one of those people and Sasuke was too.

Neither one of them saw it coming. They would have never suspected Itachi capable of such betrayal. It destroyed them. How could Itachi, of all people, be capable of such brutality? Itachi was their protector, their leader. But there was no arguing, that Itachi did it. There was no arguing that Itachi murdered his clan. Sasuke and Kagome were never the same. Itachi was the one person who held that power over them. The ability to change them, for better or worse, had been in his hands and he used it. Sasuke lost everything he cherished in one night. First went his family, killed by Itachi's hand. Then went his brother, when he tortured Sasuke with his sharingan and then fled into the night. Finally, Kagome broke under the pressure.

It was her fault, she reasoned. She should have seen it coming. She should have stopped it. Of course the pressure was too much for him, it had been too much for anyone to bear. She was his partener. She should have seen it. She should have seen it because she loved him! But she didn't see it and, for that, she could not forgive herself. Kagome distanced herself from the damaged Sasuke. Kagome didn't know of his feelings for her. She thought that she was only hurting him by staying. She thought that she reminded him of Itachi. She didn't, but she didn't know that. So she apologized and then she left. That was the last time Sasuke saw Kagome. He held hope that she would come back, but she never did. Months later, they found her body floating in a river. They said it had been an attack by enemy ninja, but Sasuke knew better, especially when he received the letter from Itachi.

His note read: "Now I have completed my challenge to you. I have severed your last tie to Konoha. Build your strength and come find me."

In actuality, Kagome had not died by Itachi's hand. After Kagome had fled from Konoha, she had tracked Itachi down. For a short time, they had been happy together. He told her the truth about the massacre and his challenge to Sasuke. He told her everything. In reality, heros don't always die in the glorious battles we expect them to. Sometimes, good people die pointlessly. Kagome's death had no meaning. She had been ambushed while at the river. They were just some petty thieves, ex-shinobi who got in a lucky strike, but that one strike had been enough.

Kagome's death destroyed Itachi's remaining hopes for the future. He wanted to die. He wanted to be with her, but he couldn't leave Sasuke unprotected. Kagome wouldn't have wanted him to. Itachi couldn't die, until Sasuke killed him so he used her death as a message. It was incentive for Sasuke to find him quicker. He left his final challenge for Sasuke and waited to die.

_**Author Note: Thanks for reviewing last time guys. I have another chapter started again, but I'm not sure if I like this next one yet so it may be rewritten**_.


End file.
